At the bar
by whatsgoodaboutlove
Summary: A Jellal x Lyon brotp is my favorite headcanon and this is how I see their first meeting.


p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"They first met in Magnolia when both were visiting Fairy tail guild. Lyon as usual wanted to make sure his little brother was okay, while Jellal was looking for a red-haired armor wizard for obvious reasons. He knew that it would be hard to get used to freedom, but its taste was so sweet that it made him drunk without wine./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"Getting drunk in the nearest bar wasn't Jellal's cleverest decision. Sitting at the bar counter he felt frustrated. So many things happened that he would like to change, but he just couldn't. And now he was almost a thirty years old man without family, without any significant aim in his life. Jellal wasn't stupid and understood it was all his fault but still hoped something will change./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"- A glass of bourbon, please, - Jellal heard a soft cold voice beside him. Its owner sat on the next chair and took off his coat. Jellal turned his head and saw a young silver-haired man with eye-catching appearance. He felt a gaze on him and looked at Jellal with a silent question. Getting his drink Lyon took a sip and wrinkled. Jellal smiled lightly, immediately guessing who was him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"- Any problems? - Jellal asked, ordering one more drink. br /- None of your business, - Lyon responded, without looking at him. br /Jellal smirked, amused. The situation was a bit nervous but he didn't want to lose a sudden /- Jellal Fernandes, - he introduced himself, extending his hand for a handshake, - have we met?br /Lyon looked at his hand without any /- I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out, - he answered, taking another /Jellal blinked in surprise and removed his hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"- I'm joking, - Lyon added, - you know, that cold humor. Of course I perfectly know who you /Jellal didn't like his tone but he paid no attention to /- Likewise, - he replied, - so what made you come in this tacky place?br /- I have the same question to you but I already know what your answer will be, - Lyon said, finally turning to him, - Erza Scarlet is the goal and dream of your life, if I'm not mistaken?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"Jellal stayed silent and returned to his drink, making Lyon sure he was /- My situation is different, - Lyon went on speaking, - I decided to visit Gray this morning. When he saw me he wasn't very happy, you know. How to explain him that I came to see him and not Juvia?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"- Gray didn't even try to listen to you, did he? - Jellal stated, looking into Lyon's eyes. He could swear that he hadn't seen so much pain in somebody's gaze for a long time. It felt a bit uncomfortable but Jellal wasn't going to hold /- I think he just needs time, - he replied hoping to cheer Lyon up a /- I know. That age gap makes me confused. We were almost the same age but now I don't know how to communicate with him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"Jellal noticed that Lyon had already drunk three glasses if not more. He wasn't sober himself but couldn't let him drink any more /- It's enough, - Jellal took away his glass. Lyon protested weakly and would fall off the high chair if Jellal didn't catch him at once. Lyon's head was on his chest, and Jellal tried to make him stay on his legs. His attempt wasn't successful anyway./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"- I'm fine, - Lyon murmured, - let me /Jellal could do nothing but remove his hands from him. Lyon sat again, coughing. Jellal quickly ordered a bottle of /- Thanks, it feels better, - Lyon said, - I'll get over it, it's not the first time I was loosing close /The pain in his voice was scaring. Jellal suddenly realized that all his worries were nothing comparing to his. He unintentionally got impressed with Lyon's strong character. Jellal knew how loosing everything was like and didn't want anyone to experience it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"- Gray told me about our teacher's daughter and what happened to her. I didn't manage to see her, - Jellal though Lyon was ready to cry, but not a single tear showed up on his face. br /- We can visit her if you want, - Jellal suggested perfectly knowing it would be really hard./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px;"- Oh really? - Lyon's sarcastic voice broke the silence. Jellal closed his eyes for a few minutes to get his thought under control. When he opened his eyes again Lyon wasn't near him. Jellal looked around, confused. It wasn't the end of the evening that he expected, but it made him think he wasn't alone. Lyon was the man who shared almost the same problems. Having the same attitude to some thing s was surprising because Jellal never expected to get a soulmate. Well, at least he knew where to find him next time./p


End file.
